Liens de sang
by castfan
Summary: Pourtant il savait bien qu'il devait arrêter de jouer au héro, mais cela était plus fort que lui! Et tout ce qu'il y avait gagné c'était l'intérêt malsain de cet homme d'affaire étrange et inquiétant. Et puis quel était rapport avec le décès de ses parents? UA avec créatures magiques (vampire et loup garous) Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter et d'autres un peu plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement:**

- les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR (au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait oublié)

- ceci sera une histoire d'amour entre hommes avec scènes très certainement bien citronnées, donc ceux qui n'aiment, vous connaissez la petit croix en haut à gauche.

**Résumé**: Pourtant il savait bien qu'il devait arrêter de jouer au héro, mais c'était plus fort que lui! Et tout ce qu'il y avait gagné c'était l'intérêt malsain de cet homme d'affaire étrange et inquiétant. Et puis pour quel rapport avec le décès de ses parents?

UA avec créatures magiques (vampire et loup garous) Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter et d'autres un peu plus tard.

Note: ceci est juste un prologue pour voir si l'histoire peut vous plaire. Je ne publierai pas la suite immédiatement. J'attends d'avoir fini mon autre fic avant de me lancer dans autre chose, mais j'ai déjà 3 chapitres écrit et c'est juste pour voir si cela vaut le coup de poursuivre ou si je me fourvoie complétement.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires!

* * *

Le jeune homme adossé au tronc souffla une dernière volute de cigarette, semblant prendre son temps pour la déguster au maximum. Après tout, en ce début d'année, il s'était promis que c'était la dernière. C'était décidé il devait perdre cette mauvaise habitude et ne plus fumer. En même temps il avait pris la même résolution l'an passé et ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné… Foutues résolutions de nouvelle année!

Il jeta sa cigarette au sol et se redressa, admirant une nouvelle fois le parc qui s'étendait à ses pieds et le magnifique manoir qui se dressait en son centre, parfaitement camouflé aux regards extérieurs par les arbres et le mur d'enceinte digne d'une prison. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Harry en était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard, il y a des années de cela. Là où beaucoup de jeunes de son âge y voyaient un manoir hanté, lui y avait vu une magnifique demeure et du haut de ses 7 ans, il n'avait pas hésité à en passer le seuil, malgré la nuit tombée pour relever le stupide défi lancé par ses camarades.

Sa première visite avait été assez courte et l'avait conforté dans son amour inconditionnel pour cette demeure. Il avait vite décidé qu'elle devait rester à lui tant que cela serait possible et était donc vite ressorti en hurlant « aux fantômes ». Certes ses petits camarades s'étaient fichus de lui pendant des jours mais au moins ils n'avaient pas osé y pénétrer. Et au fur et à mesure des années, le jeune homme avait développé un véritable talent pour la faire réellement croire hantée. La nouvelle technologie avait cela de magique qu'elle permettait de faire énormément de choses avec peu de moyens. Il suffisait de quelques idées, et pour ce qui était des idées, Harry en débordait ! Il devait reconnaitre que la réputation du manoir dans lequel il se serait déroulé des meurtres, tortures et actes de magie noire l'avait bien aidé dans son entreprise. Par ailleurs, la taille et l'état du manoir avaient découragé plus d'un acheteur pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme qui avait ainsi vu la demeure rester inoccupée pendant des années.

Il avait ainsi pu passer des heures à se promener dans le manoir, jouant à en être le propriétaire et surtout, en découvrant tous les secrets. C'était surement ce qui avait fini de le conquérir, toutes les petites cachettes et passage secrets dissimulés çà et là. Il n'était même pas certain de tous les connaitre mais peu en connaissait surement autant que lui… même pas le nouveau propriétaire pensa amèrement Harry.

Car oui, toute bonne chose avait une fin, et le manoir avait été vendu quelques mois plus tôt pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme qui avait vu son seul havre de paix disparaitre. C'est pour cette raison que Harry se retrouvait chaque matin au sommet du même arbre pour rêvasser à son paradis perdu avant de terminer sa tournée matinale. Le nouveau propriétaire avait fait installer un système de sécurité à l'entrée de la demeure mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'analyser le mur d'enceinte dans le détail alors que Harry, lui, en connaissait chaque brèche. C'est pour cela qu'il se faufilait régulièrement par l'une d'elle et grimpait au sommet d'un grand chêne majestueux qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le domaine.

Le jeune homme souffla avant de se décider à redescendre, après tout, il était largement temps de reprendre son travail s'il voulait terminer sa tournée assez tôt pour passer prendre une douche avant les cours. Tous les jours Harry se levait à 4 heures du matin pour distribuer les journaux dans les quartiers des environs. C'était loin d'être le métier le plus passionnant du monde mais au moins il était tranquille et cela lui permettait d'arrondir les fins de mois en plus de son job dans un petit bar les week end. Il était peut-être un peu crevé mais il n'abandonnerait ses jobs pour rien au monde puisque c'est grâce à eux qu'il n'avait plus à vivre dans son épouvantable famille d'adoption.

Un mouvement de l'autre côté du mur le fit se figer. Il passa discrètement sa tête en direction des murmures qu'il avait perçu mais il ne vit rien, il avait certainement rêvé, c'était cela le problème d'avoir un esprit un peu trop imaginatif.

- Active un peu …

Harry se redressa. Cette fois il n'avait pas rêvé.

- On a pas toute la nuit devant nous.

- Calme-toi, c'est bon. Je fais ce que je peux répondit la seconde voix.

- En attendant, tenez-vous prêts. En principe les domestiques sont ko et de toute façon si vous rencontrez quelqu'un descendez-le. Ces hommes sont trop entrainés et dangereux pour prendre le moindre risque d'échouer. Vous savez où est sa chambre ?

Le silence lui répondit et Harry supposa que les autres hommes qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas voir devaient avoir acquiescé.

- C'est lui notre priorité, il ne doit plus être en vie au lever du jour.

Un léger grincement se fit entendre, signe que les hommes étaient certainement entrain de s'attaquer à la grille en métal. Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'il était déjà descendu de l'arbre avec une grâce digne d'un acrobate. Il se faufila rapidement à l'arrière de la demeure et enfonça sa main dans un trou quasiment invisible aux regards non attentifs. Au bout de quelques secondes il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et tira sur l'appendice. Un petit clic se fit entendre et une légère poussière se rependit sous le mur de pierre avant qu'un trou cette fois de la taille d'un homme apparaisse. Le petit brun y pénétra sans hésiter avant de refermer le mécanisme derrière lui.

Il toussota en pénétrant dans l'espace clos pendant trop longtemps et se saisit de son téléphone portable. Il ne s'était pas vraiment équipé pour une virée. Une fois encore il n'eut pas à réfléchir avant de s'orienter, il connaissait par cœur cet escalier camouflé qui menait à plusieurs endroits stratégiques du manoir. Il monta une quarantaine de marches pour arriver dans une espèce de couloir très étroit et assez long. Harry obliqua sur la droite puis s'arrêta brusquement, légèrement essoufflé. Il actionna un chandelier et un nouveau passage dérobé apparut. Il passa doucement la tête par l'ouverture et relâcha son souffle lorsqu'il fut sur d'être seul. Il pénétra alors dans un large couloir éclairé unique pas la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par les grandes fenêtres qui l'encadraient.

La décoration n'avait pas encore l'air trop moderne. Le nouveau propriétaire avait au moins eu le bon gout de conserver l'âme de la demeure eut le temps de penser le jeune homme avant d'ouvrir une porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'entendait toujours pas les intrus mais si c'étaient des professionnels, il ne les entendrait que trop tard. Harry souffla.

Bon il avait pénétré par effraction dans une demeure, certes pour des intentions louables mais maintenant il allait falloir que son propriétaire le croie sur paroles et dans un délai très court s'ils voulaient rester en vie tous les deux, d'autant plus que ledit propriétaire n'avait pas la réputation d'être très facile. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement du lit dans lequel il parvenait à distinguer une forme allongée. Sans plus hésiter il se pencha sur l'homme et lui posa une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre un son. Avant d'avoir pu amorcer un mouvement de plus, les grands yeux carmins s'ouvrirent brusquement et un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer, son vis-à-vis lui saisit les bras et le fit basculer au-dessus de lui avant de le renverser. Il se retrouva alors prisonnier sous le corps de celui qu'il était venu secourire et qui lui offrait un sourire rayonnant.

- Quelle jolie surprise que voilà susurra-t-il de sa voix grave. Et à qui dois-je ce magnifique cadeau? demanda-t-il en promenant sa main sur le visage du jeune homme.

A ce geste Harry retrouva toute sa vitalité, et sa colère, ce qui lui permit de reprendre complètement ses esprits.

- Laissez tomber votre fantasme de vieux pervers et bougez-vous. Il y a au moins troi hommes armés dans cette demeure et ils vont certainement arriver très rapidement jusqu'à vous grogna Harry en essayant de se dégager.

L'expression de l'homme changea du tout au tout en un quart de seconde. De jovial et séducteur elle devint froide et cruelle. La caresse devint brutale quand il se saisit du tee shirt d'Harry pour le rapprocher brusquement de lui.

- Tu essayes de me menacer gamin ? siffla la voix

- Non…. Pas du tout bégaya presque Harry. J'ai entendu des hommes essayer de pénétrer chez vous pour vous descendre. J'ai juste voulu vous prévenir, si vous ne me croyez laissez-moi au moins repartir. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires et je n'ai pas envie de crever avec vous.

L'homme le relâcha et se redressa prestement. Maintenant que Harry pouvait le voir debout il constatait qu'il était bien plus grand que lui. Il le suivit rapidement. Harry était certain qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à sortir par la voie normale mais il espérait pouvoir rejoindre un des passages secrets qui le mènerait à l'extérieur mais à peine la porte entrouverte, ils entendirent un léger bruit qui les fit se replier à l'intérieur de la chambre avant que son propriétaire ne la verrouille.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et se saisit d'une arme qui se trouvait à portée de main. Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être l'acteur, bien malgré lui d'un bien mauvais film policier. Il regrettait vraiment de s'être embarqué dans cette histoire mais si c'était à refaire il le referait forcément… son fichu besoin de justice, de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin comme dirait Hermione… quoique dans le cas présent l'orphelin semblait plutôt apte à se sauver tout seul.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Au moins trois mais peut être plus.

- Il faudrait apprendre à être précis siffla froidement la voix

- La prochaine fois je prendrai le temps de me présenter, et tant pis s'ils ont le temps de vous descendre cinq fois pendant ce temps grogna le plus jeune qui commençait à être agacé par le manque de reconnaissance de son ainé. Venez avec moi ordonna finalement Harry en se dirigeant vers le fond de la chambre, vers ce qui devait être maintenant la salle de bain s'il en jugeait pas le carrelage qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

L'homme resta à sa place retenant avec peine un petit sourire graveleux.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta proposition mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Harry haussa un sourcil préférant ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir l'homme étrange et se positionna en face d'un tableau encastré dans le mur. Il actionna habilement le mécanisme et le panneau pivota sur lui-même.

- Bon dieu, comment savais-tu que ce passage était ici ? et pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit grogna l'homme et ….

Un léger coup contre la porte interrompit les questions du plus âgé qui sembla hésiter un instant entre rester et se battre et prendre ce passage inconnu.

- Allez faites-moi confiance et suivez-moi l'encouragea Harry.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la lueur froide et incertaine dans le regard carmin, il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il était lui-même d'un naturel méfiant mais à priori son vis-à-vis l'était carrément à l'extrême.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas armé contrairement à vous et que vous semblez largement plus fort que moi. Que ce soit avec une arme ou sans, vous aurez forcément le dessus sur moi.

La petite lueur d'excitation qui passa dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, inquiéta Harry qui se dit que finalement c'est certainement, lui, qui devrait être plus méfiant. Un petit bruit métallique, indiquant sans nul doute que quelqu'un cherchait à forcer la serrure finit de décider le jeune homme qui s'engouffra dans le passage sans vérifier que son compagnon de fuite suivait le mouvement.

Une fois à l'abri et sentant une présence dans son dos, Harry s'arrêta et tendit la main vers ce qui semblait être une simple pierre apparente qu'il fit pivoter, refermant l'entrée du passage.

- Mais bon dieu, comment connais-tu aussi bien ma demeure ? s'agaça le propriétaire.

Harry se jeta sur lui et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire et de le suivre silencieusement. Ordre auquel, pour une fois, l'homme obéit. Ils traversèrent rapidement un couloir plus qu'étroit avant de tomber sur un escalier en bois escarpé qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

- La 5eme et la 8eme marche sont complètement pourries, évitez les si vous ne voulez pas faire un saut dans le vide murmura le jeune homme sans se retourner

Un instant plus tard, ils débouchaient dans une grande salle circulaire baignée par la lumière de la lune. Harry attendit que le propriétaire pénètre dans la pièce avant de refermer une grande porte en bois massif. Seulement à ce moment-là il se permit de pousser un grand soupir de soulagement et de s'affaler par terre, dos à la porte. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait il sentait le poids du stress lui tomber sur les épaules. L'aventure n'avait pourtant duré que quelques minutes mais cela lui semblait être des heures. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ce genre de péripétie.

L'homme en face de lui semblait par contre bien serein, comme si ce n'était pas à sa vie que l'on venait d'attenter. Harry avait entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur lui et également lu des articles plutôt équivoques dans les journaux mais il n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup de crédit. Après tout, dans une petite commune comme la sienne, les gens aimaient bien se faire mousser et exagérer les choses. Cependant, s'il en jugeait par ce qu'il venait de vivre, les rumeurs avaient certainement un fonds de réalité et il allait donc devoir se montrer très prudent avec cet homme.

- Très bien, maintenant que tu es confortement installé, est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ou nous sommes ? interrogea l'homme en continuant à inspecter la pièce.

- Dans la tourelle est du manoir répondit aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Mais je n'y comprends rien ! j'ai fait expertiser ce manoir par les meilleurs architectes du pays et ils n'ont rien vu, quels imbéciles! grinça l'homme.

- Soit ce sont des incompétents, soit ils se sont bien foutus de votre gueule se moqua le plus jeune.

Le regard froid et cruel qui se posa sur lui fit ravaler son sourire.

- je vais plutôt miser sur leur incompétence mais les répercussions pour eux ne seront pas forcément plus clémentes susurra l'autre homme. Je déteste le travail mal fait.

Harry déglutit en préférant ne pas penser à ce qu'il voulait dire mais en fait sa curiosité prit le dessus.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas leur faire du mal pour une simple erreur ?

- Une simple erreur ? n'importe qui aurait pu pénétrer dans ma demeure sans que je le sache.

- Euh, je vous rappelle que même sans les passages secrets des hommes ont pénétré chez vous.

- Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, il va aussi falloir que je m'occupe de celui qui a posé mon système de sécurité.

- Quand vous dites-vous occuper…. Vous ne voulez pas dire…?

- Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas de réponse, gamin.

Harry se refrogna, bon dieu il aurait vraiment du rentrer chez lui directement sans s'arrêter fumer cette dernière cigarette. Voilà tout cela arrivait à cause de ces foutus résolutions de début d'année !

- Et la suite de ton plan qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea l'homme en se plantant devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, mettant ainsi Harry encore plus mal à l'aise, à tel point qu'il finit par se redresser à son tour pour ne plus se sentir autant diminué. C'est de rester planqué là toute la semaine ?

- Surtout ne me remerciez pas de vous avoir sauvé la vie grogna Harry

- ….

- J'ai appelé les flics avant de vous rejoindre. Ils devraient arriver dans très peu de temps finit-il par expliquer à contrecœur.

- Tu n'es donc pas totalement stupide.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation, se demandant intérieurement si au contraire, il n'était pas complètement stupide d'avoir risqué sa vie pour un homme aussi désagréable et visiblement dangereux.

- Etant donné leur incompétence notoire, nous en avons pour un bon moment et autant le passer agréablement sourit l'homme en se rapprochant du plus jeune.

Harry recula au maximum mais se retrouva complètement acculé contre le mur et il tressaillit quand il sentit les mains du plus âgés enserrer sa taille avant de rapidement descendre vers ses fesses pour les caresser sans ménagement. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir avant de sentir son poing se fermer et se diriger vers le visage de l'autre qui recula enfin sous l'agression.

- Sale petit morveux, comment peux-tu te permettre de me frapper ! grogna l'homme en se massant la joue visiblement endolori.

- Comment moi je peux me permettre !? qui vous a permis à VOUS de poser les mains sur moi de cette façon ? je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là et même si je l'étais je ne suis pas à votre disposition!

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas un… professionnel ? demanda l'homme un peu plus calmement.

- Professionnel de quoi ?

Devant l'air narquois et salace de son vis-à-vis, Harry rougit avant de s'emporter.

- Vous me prenez pour une pute ? vous trouvez franchement que j'en ai le style !?

- Mes ... amis connaissant mes goûts, je trouve ton accoutrement de jeune homme candide et timide parfait.

- Parceque vos amis, vous envoient souvent des prostitués ? vous avez vraiment de drôles de fréquentations… observa le plus jeune interloqué. Il était vraiment tombé dans une maison de fous.

- Ça arrive oui, mes amis sont plutôt attentionnés.

- Et en plus vous trouvez le moment approprié pour penser à « ça » ? on vient juste d'essayer de vous tuer quand même.

- L'important est dans le terme « essayer », cela arrive de temps en temps, on s'y fait à force. Et donc si tu n'étais pas là pour mon plaisir, pourquoi étais-tu là ?

- Oh je passais juste par là répondit évasivement le jeune homme réticent à trop dévoiler de sa vie devant cet homme.

- Tu « passais » et tu as accidentellement pénétré dans ma demeure en découvrant par un extraordinaire hasard des passages secrets inconnus des meilleurs architectes ?

La raillerie n'échappa au jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la stupidité de son mensonge.

- Ouais et bien peut être que je suis déjà venu une ou deux fois dans cette maison avant que vous n'en soyez propriétaire admis le plus jeune.

- Oh, un squatteur alors ?

- Elle était inhabitée pendant des années, je n'ai rien fait de mal se justifia Harry. Elle est tellement belle et mystérieuse que c'était un crime de la laisser seule.

- On dirait presque que tu parles d'une femme se moqua le plus âgé en notant pour lui-même que son jeune compagnon devait habiter dans le quartier et depuis longtemps. Mais j'avoue que je suis également rapidement tombé sous le charme de cette demeure avoua-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, pour une fois, il paraissait presque honnête, d'autant plus qu'il avait effectivement rénové la maison sans lui ôter son âme, ce que le jeune homme avait apprécié pour ce qu'il avait pu voir cette nuit.

- Si tu aimes ma demeure, je peux te la faire visiter quand nos petits ennuis seront réglés proposa l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.

- Merci, mais je crois que la visite de cette nuit me suffira tenta de refuser le plus jeune.

- Allons repartons sur des bonnes bases, je m'appelle …

- Tom Riddle, je sais. Difficile de ne pas savoir que l'un des plus grands hommes d'affaires du pays vient de s'installer dans notre calme petite ville. Les journaux ont beaucoup parlé de vous.

- En bien, j'espère sourit narquoisement l'homme d'affaire. Et tu es ?

Le bruit des sirènes et les lumières avertirent aussitôt de la présence des secours.

- Ah voici la cavalerie, ils ont été plus rapides que prévu. Dommage déclara l'homme avec un regard gourmand vers Harry.

- Il serait temps de les rejoindre, ils vont vous chercher partout proposa le plus jeune en ouvrant la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier espérant ainsi couper court à cette conversation qu'il trouvait dérangeante.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il attendit quelques secondes que son compagnon le rejoigne. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et Harry se positionna prêt d'un interstice duquel il savait pouvoir observer la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut sur qu'elle était vide, il actionna le mécanisme, sans se concerter, les deux hommes semblaient d'accord sur le fait que les petits secrets du manoir devaient rester entre eux et ils ne souhaitaient pas que des étrangers, même si c'était les forces de l'ordre, soient au courant.

Tom Riddle pénétra d'un air sur de lui dans sa chambre et eut l'air satisfait lorsque le passage se referma, notant au passage les manipulations effectuées par son jeune compagnon. Les cris provenant du hall d'entrée indiquaient clairement que la police avait les choses en mains et avait réussi à arrêter au moins une partie des agresseurs.

Alors qu'Harry faisait un pas pour sortir de la chambre, un homme grand et austère y pénétra. Il était presque plus inquiétant que Lord Riddle

- Tout va bien, Monsieur? Demanda froidement l'homme sombre sans afficher plus d'inquiétude.

- Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas Severus ? répondit froidement l'homme en pénétrant dans le couloir et se dirigeant vers les majestueux escaliers donnant sur le hall d'entrée.

- Tout est sous contrôle, mais je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu pénétrer jusqu'ici.

- Tous des incapables! débarrasse-t-en dès aujourd'hui. Il va falloir revoir les installations complètes. Sans mon jeune sauveur je ne serai certainement plus de ce monde, sourit narquoisement Tom Riddle en se retournant. Il se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était seul avec son serviteur.

- Où est le jeune homme qui m'accompagnait ?

- Il était derrière moi il y a quelques secondes.

- Et tu l'as laissé partir? s'emporta l'homme d'affaires en se retenant de le frapper.

- Je pensais que c'était un de vos divertissements sans importance, monseigneur.

A cette évocation le regard de l'homme s'alluma.

- Je crois au contraire que ce divertissement va être l'un des plus intéressants que je n'ai jamais eu.


	2. Avis de recherche

Ça y est, on est parti pour quelques semaines (mois ?) ensemble. J'ai 2-3 chapitres déjà écrits et la période calme dans mon métier arrive donc je ne vous laisserai pas en plan.

Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux et j'espère de tout cœur que cette suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vous savez toutes, l'influence que vous avez sur moi, pauvre petite « auteur » malléable.

Avant tout quelques petites précisions importantes pour la suite:

- Tom Riddle : il sera un peu OOc dans la mesure où ce n'est pas un mage noir psychopathe qui tue et torture à tout bout de champ mais c'est quand même très loin d'être un enfant de cœur.

- Cette histoire m'est, en partie venue, en lisant la fic de Sedinette Michaelis, défie-moi que j'ai adorée. Il y aura donc de très légères connotations sur des relations BDS (mais très light parceque je n'y connais pas grand-chose) et je préviendrai avant à chaque fois. Mais si cela vous rebute, cliquer sur la petite croix.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et surtout à **Lora, la vampiresse, anemone33, moon, eclipse et Camm à** qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Et bien sur un énorme merci à **Louvy**, à qui j'ai un peu mis la pression. Merci pour tes corrections!

* * *

L'amphi était encore quasiment complet. Mais après tout, cette journée ne continuerait peut-être pas aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé, pensa Harry en tournant la tête vers sa place habituelle. Il aperçut son ami Ron qui lui faisait de grands signes en lui indiquant une place libre, âprement défendue par ledit rouquin.

Le brun sourit en se dirigeant vers lui et s'effondra presque. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se changer et de boire un café avant de rejoindre sa fac. Une fois assis, il se permit seulement de souffler.

- Salut, mon pote. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Je t'ai attendu pendant plus de 10 minutes.

- Désolé, Ron, il m'est arrivé un truc super bizarre pendant ma tournée.

- Taisez-vous un peu. Le cours commence, grogna une élève en se retournant vers eux.

- Salut Hermione, je suis content de te voir aussi. Oh oui, merci, je vais bien. C'est vraiment gentil de t'en préoccuper.

- Salut Harry. Tu n'as qu'à arriver plus tôt si tu veux parler de tes dernières conquêtes, grogna la brunette.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta de se justifier le brun dans un murmure pendant que le cours commençait.

- Bien sûr. Et tu as mis des nouvelles lentilles de contact juste pour les beaux yeux de Ron, peut-être ?

- Figure-toi que c'est bien plus pratique pour livrer les journaux à vélo sous la pluie. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les retirer parce que…

- Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez toujours sortir, grogna une voix froide, attirant l'attention sur le petit trio qui essaya de se faire encore plus petit pour éviter de se faire à nouveau remarquer par celle qui était, réellement, la professeur préférée de Harry.

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège et baissa la tête sur sa feuille encore vierge de notes. En plus, ces cours étaient importants : ils comptaient énormément dans sa formation, contrairement à Ron et Hermione pour qui c'était davantage de la culture générale.

Le jeune homme rêvait depuis longtemps de devenir avocat — et même un brillant avocat. Ce n'était pas tant une vocation pour lui qu'un besoin vital pour enfin réaliser son rêve. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il se battait pour cela ; depuis que ses parents étaient morts, en fait. Il savait que le chemin serait encore long, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'autres solutions, ni comme s'il croulait sous l'argent qui aurait été nécessaire pour accomplir son but plus facilement et beaucoup plus rapidement.

Harry se retourna et ouvrit son calepin pour prendre des notes et se concentrer sur le cours. Lorsque la fin de celui-ci sonna, tous les étudiants remballèrent leurs affaires et l'amphi se vida à une vitesse toujours aussi impressionnante. Il était toujours étonnant de voir comment une bande d'étudiants bruyants et indisciplinés pouvaient s'entendre intuitivement pour passer dans un ensemble harmonieux les portes pourtant toujours trop étroites des amphis.

Harry suivit ses deux amis pour le prochain cours. Le brun se sentait maintenant un peu ankylosé et courbaturé. La petite course sous tension de ce matin avait finalement dû laisser quelques traces. C'est vrai que sur le moment, il avait eu l'impression d'être capable d'affronter des tueurs armés à mains nues, mais avec le recul, il s'impressionnait de son propre courage — ou alors de sa folie… Il hésitait encore. Un peu dans la lune, il s'arrêta quand il butta contre le corps de son meilleur ami.

- Bon dieu, Ron, tu ne connais plus le chemin de ton prochain cours ? grogna le brun. Tu veux qu'on te trouve un délégué d'élèves pour t'aider ? Oh, mais je suis bête, tu es un de ses petits fayots de délégué…

- Ha ha… Tu sais très bien que je n'ai fait cela que pour faire plaisir à ma mère, alors lâche-moi. Et puis Hermione aussi est déléguée, et elle, tu ne l'emmerdes pas !

- Oui, mais Hermione a parfaitement le caractère pour le poste, alors que toi…

- Tu veux dire que j'ai un caractère de fayotte ? reprit la brunette au vol en fixant son ami.

- Non, pas du tout. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est…

- Je me demande ce que c'est que cette histoire ? le coupa la jeune femme. Vous avez vu cette affiche ?

Harry remarqua enfin les petits attroupements, qui s'étaient créés de part et d'autre des panneaux d'affichage et avaient créé un certain embouteillage. Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir une note très succincte, rédigée sur un papier des plus élégants qui contrastait avec les autres notes affichées et qui attirait l'attention, autant par la forme que par le fond.

« Lord Riddle invite la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie, dans les conditions qu'elle connait, à se présenter à lui dans les meilleurs délais. Une récompense substantielle est prévue, ainsi qu'à toute personne qui serait susceptible de lui fournir des renseignements. »

- Il est vraiment incroyable… murmura Harry.

- Tu m'étonnes. Je suis curieux de connaitre le montant de la récompense. Et puis c'est quoi, cette histoire de sauvetage ? Tu crois que je peux lui faire croire que c'est moi ? S'il cherche son sauveur, c'est qu'il ne l'a peut-être pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Ron, répondit vivement Harry en relevant un visage inquiet sur son ami.

- Harry, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? demanda Hermione, toujours aussi vigilante et observatrice.

Le petit brun hésita un instant. Mais après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Et ce n'est pas comme si ses amis étaient capables de le vendre pour une rançon.

- Pas ici. On peut en parler ce midi, si vous êtes disponibles pour déjeuner, reprit-il.

- Ok pour moi, je finis à 12h30, répondit Ron. Mais je vais avoir du mal à attendre jusque-là. On dirait presque une de ses histoires d'agents secrets.

- C'est bon pour moi aussi, confirma Hermione, lançant un regard critique au rouquin qui sembla lui faire aussitôt comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude puérile. On se prend des sandwichs et on se retrouve près du lac ?

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, acquiesça le brun avant de se séparer de ses amis, toujours songeur.

Il était en train de se demander combien de notes similaires Tom Riddle avait pu disséminer dans la ville. Et il se demandait surtout s'il devait se sentir flatté ou inquiet de cet intérêt pour sa personne.

Le cours suivant passa rapidement pour Harry, qui resta perdu dans ses pensées la majeure partie du temps. Il n'était pourtant pas là pour faire du tourisme ; il le voulait ce diplôme, et rapidement. En plus, il était boursier ; donc s'il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre cette aide vitale pour lui, il avait intérêt à être exemplaire. Oui, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait mêlé à des histoires aussi bizarres. Et puis, est-ce qu'il devait accepter de revoir cet homme étrange pour recevoir sa récompense ? Il était loin de rouler sur l'or, et les fins de mois étaient souvent difficiles. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir enfin vivre dans un endroit dans lequel il se sentait chez lui et en sécurité… Contrairement à la maison de sa famille d'accueil. Enfin, des gens qui avaient été obligés de l'héberger, les Dursley. Dès qu'il avait eu l'âge suffisant pour trouver un petit job, Harry avait aussitôt fait ses valises et avait trouvé une petite chambre. Certes, ce n'était pas très spacieux, mais il s'y sentait bien… Et il s'y sentait chez lui et en sécurité, et cela valait tous les autres sacrifices.

La fin des cours sonna enfin, et le petit brun prit la direction d'un snack avant de rejoindre Hermione, qui attendait déjà au bord de l'eau. Harry sortit son sandwich et l'entama rapidement. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de petit-déjeuner ce matin, après toutes ces émotions, mais maintenant, la faim se faisait sentir. Ronald arriva le dernier, les bras chargés de victuailles.

- Tu as invité des amis, Ron ? se moqua son ami.

- J'ai juste un métabolisme complexe qui a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie, tenta de se justifier le rouquin, la bouche déjà pleine. Et puis moi, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un sac d'os comme certains.

- Je ne suis pas maigre mais élancé, grogna le brun.

- Calmez-vous, les garçons ! On reprend les cours dans trois-quarts d'heure, alors Harry, tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé, demanda la brunette, recadrant aussitôt les choses sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

En quelques minutes, Harry leur raconta sa folle aventure dans le manoir. Il eut envie d'enjoliver quelques scènes, enthousiasmé par le regard admiratif de Ron, mais se calma quand il nota celui d'Hermione, qui semblait lui dire sa façon de penser sur le fait qu'il ait agi sans beaucoup réfléchir.

- Mais enfin, Harry, tu es complètement inconscient ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je reste là en attendant que quelqu'un se fasse blesser, ou pire ?

- Tu pouvais appeler la police, répondit logiquement Hermione.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il leur faut un certain temps pour intervenir. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire ! Je n'aurais jamais pu me regarder dans une glace si ce type était mort alors que je pouvais l'aider.

- Laisse-le tranquille, Hermione. Harry est un héros, c'est tout. J'aurais vraiment voulu être avec toi, mon pote… soupira le rouquin, rêveur. Oh, mais du coup, la fameuse récompense, elle est pour toi ?! reprit le rouquin en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

- Oui, je crois… répondit Harry en hésitant.

- Tu ne veux pas aller la chercher ? s'étonna Ron.

- C'est que… Riddle est un peu bizarre, et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui.

- Tu peux quand même faire un effort pour une récompense, s'agaça Ron. Il ne va pas te manger, non plus.

- …

- Harry ? Quel est le problème ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, juste une impression… Il me regardait bizarrement , et il m'a pris pour…

- Pour quoi ? insista Ron.

- …

- Harry ?

- Une prostituée, rougit le brun.

Et cette précision eut le mérite de faire recracher la bouchée que venait d'avaler si inégalement le rouquin.

- Bordel, tu déconnes ?! Mais c'est quoi, ce mec ? il est trop bizarre…

- Et bien, en fait… intervint Hermione. Tom Riddle est connu pour avoir des mœurs assez particulières.

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers leur amie et la fixèrent un instant.

- Et bien quoi ? s'agaça-t-elle. Je veux être journaliste, c'est normal que je m'intéresse à ce qui se passe chez nous et aux personnalités qui y habitent.

- Et tu nous as cachés des petits potins comme ceux-là ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, mais assez récurrentes. Il semblerait qu'il ait un petit faible pour les jeunes hommes, et plus particulièrement ceux qui sont encore… « innocents ». Il y a eu pas mal d'articles sur des familles qui avaient voulu porter plainte pour abus de faiblesse ; mais à chaque fois, les affaires ont rapidement été étouffées… Sûrement avec quelques petites enveloppes… soupira la jeune femme, qui détestait que l'argent puisse tout acheter. Il est aussi porté dans l'art du BDSM, mais pour cela, il a recours à des professionnels, donc pas de soucis de ce côté.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous racontes cela ? s'agaça Harry.

- C'est quoi, le BDSM ? demanda Ron.

Les deux étudiants le fixèrent un moment, avant de décider de ne même pas prendre la peine de lui répondre, se détournant de lui comme s'il n'était même pas là et qu'il ne les avait pas interrompus.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais aller te promener dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, répondit Hermione.

- Ouais, et bien s'il m'imagine avec tout l'attirail SM, il est vraiment tordu !

- Oh non, toi, tu serais plutôt dans le genre « jeune vierge effarouchée » ! se moqua Ronald, revenant dans la conversation comme s'il n'avait pas été délibérément ignoré.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Je ne suis pas une jeune vierge effarouchée ! Enfin, techniquement, je suis vierge, mais c'est juste un choix, rougit à nouveau le jeune homme.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Harry. C'est très bien que tu te préserves pour la bonne personne, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard noir au rouquin. Mais Ron n'a pas tort sur le fait que tu sois certainement le type de Riddle. Ton innocence et ta candeur ne doivent pas le laisser indifférent.

Les deux mêmes qualificatifs utilisés par Riddle pour le décrire. Son amie avait certainement raison.

- Je fais quoi, alors ? demanda Harry.

- Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas te faire davantage remarquer. Ce type n'est vraiment pas très clair, même dangereux.

- C'est vraiment dommage de perdre la récompense, grogna Ron.

- Oui, mais je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Je ne le sens pas, ce type, et je préfère éviter de le revoir.

- Ok, ok, Harry, c'est toi qui décide. Et il ne faut pas que tu prennes de risque avec ton joli petit cul innocent, ricana le rouquin avant de se prendre une bouteille d'eau dans la tête.

Cette décision prise, Harry repartit suivre ses cours plus sereinement, laissant derrière lui — définitivement, il espérait — l'histoire Tom Riddle.

* * *

- Désolé, Monsieur, mais nous n'avons eu aucun appel, reprit la voix froide de Severus Rogue. Peut-être n'habite-t-il pas ici.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Severus, je ne me suis pas trompé. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas très loin. Mais s'il a envie de jouer, nous allons être deux, et je ne serais pas le perdant, sourit l'homme sombre.

- Si je puis me permettre, mon seigneur, il faudrait peut-être mieux choisir un autre divertissement, intervint une voix suave. Celui-ci ne semble pas très réceptif à l'argent, et il risque d'être plus difficile à gérer en cas de mésentente.

- Je ne veux pas d'une autre proie, celle-ci est justement parfaite. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Lucius. Je reconnais qu'il y a eu quelques ratés, mais rien qui ne se soit facilement arrangé.

Le haussement de sourcil exprima plus qu'avec des mots les incertitudes du blond.

- Facilement ? Je vous rappelle que votre dernier divertissement vous a coûtés plus de 150.000$ pour son silence.

- Mais il était tout bonnement délicieux.

- Et mineur !

- Donc tu devrais être content, je suis sûr que celui-là est majeur.

- Oui, mais quelqu'un qui ne saute pas à pieds joints quand on lui propose de l'argent me semble difficile à acheter.

- Je le veux, un point c'est tout ! vociféra Tom Riddle, son regard ne montrant plus aucune trace d'amusement, mais juste une volonté inébranlable d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Est-ce que je t'ai laissé à un seul moment l'impression que je requerrais ton avis, Lucius ?

Le blond se figea. Il n'était pas bon d'énerver Lord Riddle, quand bien même il se comportait comme un enfant capricieux et immature.

- Trouve plutôt un moyen de trouver des informations sur lui. Je commence à trouver le temps long, et tu sais que je déteste m'ennuyer.

Lucius serra les poings, ne préférant pas argumenter qu'il était quasiment impossible de retrouver quelqu'un avec la mince description que lui en avait fait son patron. Après tout, tous ces gamins se ressemblaient, alors à moins d'un miracle…

- Monsieur, en ce qui concerne l'objet de votre venue dans cette charmante ville… commença Severus Rogue.

- Je l'aime bien, cette ville, moi.

- Oui, grommela l'homme, et nous savons pourquoi. Et cela vous passera tout aussi rapidement. En attendant, j'ai les premières informations, mais c'est assez mince. Comme nous nous y attendions, les noms utilisés par vos partenaires n'étaient que des pseudonymes. Pour l'instant, la seule fois où j'ai trouvé une référence à eux, c'était seulement dans un article sur une confrérie étudiante, les Maraudeurs.

- Cela ne me dit rien du tout.

- Juste une bande de gamins immatures qui passait son temps à faire des plaisanteries douteuses.

- Je vois que tu ne gardes pas de très bons souvenirs de tes années étudiantes, Severus, sourit Tom Riddle.

- Pas vraiment, Monsieur.

- Très bien, continue dans cette direction, je suis certain qu'ils résidaient dans cette ville. Le temps presse maintenant, et Dumbledore est de plus en plus sur mes traces. Je dois trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui, et je sais qu'ils ont de quoi le faire tomber. Ils auront forcément mis tout cela en sureté, auprès d'un parent ou d'un ami proche.

- Nous faisons le maximum, Monsieur.

- C'est le minimum que j'attende de vous, répondit froidement Lord Riddle. Je dois rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange, tout à l'heure. Lucius, tu m'accompagnes. Préviens cette chère Narcissa que tu rentreras certainement un peu tard.

- Bien,Monsieur.

Lucius Malfoy n'aimait peut-être pas cette femme de peu de vertu, mais au moins elle était utile et discrète. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, mais il l'avait tout de suite détestée. Elle n'était intéressée que par le pouvoir et l'argent. Le blond doutait même de la légalité de son établissement et du personnel qu'il abritait. Mais au moins, cela changerait l'humeur de son maître, et c'était donc tout bénéfice pour lui et ceux qui les entouraient. Tout aurait été plus simple si l'homme avait pu trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus stable, ou au moins régulier. Mais non : il trouvait un partenaire, et dès qu'il l'avait eu, il le jetait.

Et Lucius craignait que cette nouvelle passade ne soit pas celle qui leur apporterait le moins de problèmes.


	3. Seconde rencontre

Hello, désolée pour le petit retard et un grand merci pour vos reviews. C'est très motivant ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses. En tout cas, vous êtes impressionnants. Il y 4 fois moins de lecteurs que pour ma précédent fic et quasiment autant de review !

Rar anonymes :

- ** Maoul92 :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas fait ce genre de remarque mais n'hésite pas à me donner des exemples pour que j'améliore ça. Je publie une fois par semaine (en principe le vendredi mais au pire dans le week end)

- **Nona **: merci pour ta review, j'espere aussi que cette histoire vous plaira autant que l'autre et que je m'éclaterai autant à l'écrire.

Merci à Louvy pour ses corrections

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Harry, table 12. Bouge-toi un peu !

- Ok, Ethan, je m'en occupe, répondit le petit brun en valsant élégamment entre deux clients, un plateau en équilibre sur une main.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois que Harry avait pu trouver ce petit job. Ce n'était certainement pas le plus chic des restaurants, mais la cuisine y était sincère, et le patron, bien qu'exigeant, était plutôt sympa.

C'était un petit restaurant sans prétention situé dans le quartier le plus animé de Little Whinging ; et pas forcément le mieux fréquenté, mais cela lui permettait de payer son petit appartement, et le patron le laissait souvent repartir avec quelques restes qui lui permettaient de se nourrir plutôt correctement.

On était vendredi soir, et comme Harry n'avait pas de cours le lendemain, il avait accepté de faire la fermeture. C'est donc épuisé qu'il salua Greg et sa femme. Il ne faut pas croire, mais il en faisait, des kilomètres, à chaque service. Et tout cela avec le sourire ! Présentement, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : rentrer rapidement chez lui et se coucher. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais suivre un plan simple ? C'est ce qu'il prit la peine de se demander lorsqu'il fonça, tête baissée, au fond d'une ruelle sordide au premier cri qu'il perçut. Là, bien à l'abri des regards, trois personnes s'en prenaient à un jeune homme et l'avaient acculé contre un mur. Le petit brun prit la peine d'observer quelques secondes son environnement, puis se saisit d'une planche en bois échouée par terre avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

- Lâchez-le!

Il était fier de lui. Sa voix était ferme, alors qu'à l'intérieur, son cœur battait la chamade en avisant la taille de deux des agresseurs. De vraies montagnes.

- Casse-toi ! grogna une des brutes en le regardant rapidement. Tu n'as rien d'intéressant.

Effectivement, avec ses vêtements bas de gamme et ses baskets râpées, il ne transpirait pas la richesse, contrairement au jeune homme qu'ils avaient pris pour cible.

- Écoutez, les gars, vous prenez son portefeuille et vous le laissez repartir avec moi ; comme cela, tout le monde est content. Ça vous va ? tenta Harry, qui préférait essayer de trouver une solution à l'amiable, pas forcément sûr de s'en tirer sans dommage en cas de bagarre.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Potter, alors rentre dans ta niche bien gentiment et va lécher ta gamelle.

Cette voix trainante et horripilante, il la reconnaitrait entre mille :

- Malfoy ? Tu n'as plus assez des cartes bleues de papa et maman pour t'acheter tes fringues ? Tu raquettes les gens, maintenant ?

- Tu sais au moins à quoi ressemble une carte bleue, Potter ? Nous avons des choses à régler avec cet imbécile. Il me doit un petit service, et je me contente de le lui rappeler.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais tu te prends vraiment pour un petit caïd !

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te casse la gueule à toi aussi, tire-toi de là ! On s'occupera de toi une autre fois.

- Ok, bonne soirée alors, les mecs… répondit Harry.

Il fit demi-tour, sous le regard satisfait de Draco et de ses acolytes, et celui terrifié de la victime qui voyait son potentiel sauveur se détourner d'elle.

- Au fait, les gars… Ça ne vous dérange pas que je garde un petit souvenir de notre conversation ? demanda le brun en sortant son téléphone portable. Je suis sûr que la police trouvera certainement un intérêt à tout cela… Ou alors les journaux ? Tu crois que papa Malfoy sera content du scandale ? demanda Harry en détalant.

- Rattrapez-moi ce petit con ! vociféra Draco à l'adresse de ses deux gorilles. Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, souffla-t-il au jeune homme, qui n'avait toujours pas fait un geste. Un seul mot sur tout ça, et tu es mort !

À peine Draco eut-il relâché sa prise sur lui qu'il détala comme un lapin, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond qui s'amusa un instant de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Un petit _bip bip_ l'informa qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Au moins Greg n'était pas totalement stupide et lui donnait la direction à suivre pour rattraper ce petit avorton.

Draco partit aussitôt à la suite de ses deux acolytes. Il les rejoignit rapidement. Il faut dire que ces deux grands benêts étaient loin d'être invisibles. Ils ressemblaient plutôt à deux grosses montagnes de graisse, avec l'agilité d'un éléphant. Et présentement, les éléphants semblaient perdus.

- Où est Potter ? demanda le blond dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur. Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez perdu !

- Non, Draco, il est rentré dans cet hôtel. Mais…

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas suivi ?

- Ben, on ne va pas l'agresser devant des témoins.

Pour une fois que cet idiot marquait un point… Il fallait agir avec un peu de discrétion. Mais ce n'était pas un problème : Draco avait grandi au milieu des faux discours et des machinations, avec les affaires pas toujours très licites de son cher père. De fait, il avait appris l'art de la discrétion. Il suffisait de se trouver les bons alliés, ou d'agir de la bonne façon. Le blond réfléchit un instant…

L'hôtel dans lequel Potter avait pénétré était plutôt chic. Cependant, il n'avait pas une bonne réputation, dans la mesure où il servait pour tous les rendez-vous douteux, que ce soit les maris volages ou les affaires officieuses entre hommes « d'affaires ». Drago s'en souvenait pour y avoir déjà accompagné son père à plusieurs reprises. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour utiliser les services spéciaux de l'hôtel… Il se secoua : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela ! Il devait récupérer le téléphone de ce petit con.

- Allez, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il à ses deux hommes de main, qui obéirent sans poser de questions — c'était l'avantage d'avoir des personnes qui ne réfléchissaient pas beaucoup.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall plutôt élégant et très grand. Des alcôves discrètes étaient disposées tout autour, permettant des entretiens pour le moins discrets. Drago fit le tour de la salle et repéra rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. C'était difficile de louper Potter, habillé comme un mendiant et complètement dépareillé au milieu de cette population d'hommes d'affaires, de personnes en mal de sensations, ou de call-girls de luxe. Le jeune homme semblait un peu perdu ; certainement devait-il chercher désespérément une sortie de secours. Comme si elle allait être clairement visible dans ce genre d'établissement. Quel idiot !

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, Draco eut le plaisir de le voir blêmir. Mais, plutôt que de se diriger vers lui, le blond tourna à droite vers l'accueil et commença à discuter avec le réceptionniste. Il ne pouvait tout simplement entrer ici et se jeter sur Potter comme cela… Non, il avait bien préparé sa fable, toute simple mais crédible : ce garçon avait volé son téléphone portable et avait tenté de le frapper. Avec l'air de miséreux du brun, cela était même plus que crédible. Un petit billet là-dessus, et le réceptionniste était de son côté.

_Et merde !_ pensa Harry en voyant Drago le pointer du doigt, juste avant que le gars derrière le guichet ne se lève et se dirige vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce que ce petit fils à papa avait pu inventer, mais il allait certainement avoir des problèmes.

Harry examina à nouveau son environnement, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire. Il avait déjà essayé d'accéder aux étages, en vain. L'accès aux escaliers comme à l'ascenseur était gardé par des espèces de malabars. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que cet hôtel mieux gardé qu'une banque ?!

Harry avisa une porte entrouverte sur sa gauche, et n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'y engouffrer. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun moyen de se cacher de Draco autrement.

Il constata qu'il venait de pénétrer dans un petit salon avec une très faible luminosité. L'ambiance était encore davantage tamisée que dans le hall, mais était aussi plus chaleureuse. Le brun recula doucement, jusqu'à percuter quelque chose qui n'était pas assez dur pour être un mur. Quelque chose qui sembla prendre vie pour le saisir par la taille et le maintenir contre son torse. Harry commença à se débattre, tentant de donner des coups pour se dégager de cette étreinte indésirable. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il se retourna, sur ses gardes.

- Tiens donc, quelle jolie surprise… murmura l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face : Tom Riddle.

- Oh… Salut… répondit bêtement Harry, se calmant un peu et abaissant légèrement — mais pas totalement — sa garde.

Un premier coup sur la porte le fit sursauter et se détourner de l'homme.

- Un problème peut-être, mon jeune ami ?

Harry hésita.

- À vrai dire, oui. J'ai un léger… désaccord avec une connaissance, et je crains qu'il ne soit un peu en colère, expliqua succinctement le brun.

- Et bien, si je peux te sauver à mon tour… sourit Tom Riddle.

- Je vous en serais reconnaissant, sourit le jeune homme, pensant avoir, pour une fois, un peu de chance.

- Il y a une porte dérobée derrière ce rideau. Attends-moi là.

Le petit brun ne se le fit par répéter deux fois : il se précipita dans la direction indiquée pour y découvrir effectivement une porte cachée, qu'il passa avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Harry se laissa tomber par terre, dos à la porte. Quel crétin ! Plus jamais il ne se mêlerait des affaires des autres. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Battre un nouveau record d'emmerdes ? Gagner le titre de sauveteur de l'année ? Il avait pourtant assez de problèmes à gérer dans sa vie sans se mêler de ceux des autres ! Pfff… Il était vraiment crevé, pensa-t-il en laissant sa tête reposer sur ses bras.

Il profita de cet instant de pause pour observer le lieu : c'était une salle de bain, qui faisait certainement deux fois la taille de son appartement tout entier. Tout y puait la richesse et la luxure. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, tout cet hôtel avait cette connotation. Et merde, il se trouvait dans une espèce de bordel, avec un mec pervers qui lui avait clairement fait du rentre-dedans, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Finalement, la chance ne lui avait peut-être pas tant souri que cela.

Il devait trouver un moyen de partir rapidement, pensa-t-il, juste avant que la porte contre laquelle il était adossé ne s'ouvre brusquement, le prenant par surprise. Il se sentit partir en arrière et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, aux pieds d'un Tom Riddle visiblement enchanté.

- Alors, alors… Qu'avons-nous là ? Un petit voleur, semble-t-il… se moqua l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ce petit con de Malfoy a pu vous dire, mais je n'ai rien volé. Et puis cela ne vous regarde pas, grogna le plus jeune.

- _Tss, tss_… Je viens de te sauver la mise, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, murmura suavement l'homme en se rapprochant de Harry.

- Comme je vous ai sauvé la vie, on peut dire que nous sommes quittes, répondit du tac-au-tac le jeune homme en tentant de se diriger discrètement vers la sortie, en espérant que Malfoy et ses deux brutes ne l'attendaient pas derrière la porte.

Mais son mouvement de repli fut rapidement arrêté par la main qui venait de s'enrouler autour de son bras, le faisant se tendre.

- Tu n'aurais pas l'incorrection de te sauver une nouvelle fois, sans que nous ayons l'occasion de parler ? demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire. Après tout, tu n'as plus rien à craindre… À moins que tu n'ais peur de moi ? termina Tom avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je n'ai peur de personne, répondit aussitôt Harry, une petite flamme de défi dans les yeux.

Il rata le petit sourire en coin de l'homme, qui était ravi que sa petite provocation ait si bien fonctionné. Il tira délicatement son invité vers les canapés, sans relâcher son bras, et l'incita d'un petit mouvement à s'installer.

Encore hésitant, Harry remarqua à peine qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras et y appliquait des petites caresses circulaires à l'aide de son pouce. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'intéressa à la cause de son bien-être à cet endroit qu'il rougit et retira vivement son bras, tout en se reculant le plus possible. Malheureusement, son hôte sembla s'amuser de sa réaction et se contenta de se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve acculé contre le bord du meuble.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

La question surprit Harry, qui se demanda ce que cherchait à savoir l'homme.

- Oh vous savez, la routine… J'ai sauvé 4-5 personnes et une dizaine de chatons…

- Tu as effectivement été très occupé. C'est sans doute pour cela que tu n'as pas vu les affiches mentionnant la récompense pour ton acte héroïque.

- Et bien… Effectivement.

- Ne te moque pas trop de moi, petit, grogna l'homme, qui avait hésité entre agacement et intérêt quand il avait vu que son appel n'avait pas attiré sa proie.

- J'en ai peut-être vu une ou deux, concéda Harry, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, ni justifié. Je n'ai fait que ce que tout le monde aurait fait.

- Oh, n'en sois pas si sûr…

Tom connaissait bien la nature humaine, et savait que la plupart des gens auraient passé leur chemin sans même se donner la peine de prévenir la police. Et il en connaissait très peu qui auraient carrément risqué leur vie. Mais ce n'était pas pour récompenser cet héroïsme qu'il avait proposé cette récompense ; c'était uniquement pour attirer le jeune homme. Ce qui l'intriguait encore davantage, c'est que le brun n'ait pas été attiré par l'appât du gain.

Il le dévisagea sans vergogne un instant : en dehors de ses courbes qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à travers ses vêtements informes, ce qu'il constatait surtout, c'est qu'il suintait la pauvreté. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir y remédier ; il n'aimait pas que ses jouets, bien qu'éphémères, ne ressemblent à rien.

- Accompagne-moi donc chez moi, et je te donnerai ce que je t'ai promis.

Mais bien sûr, il allait suivre ce mec bizarre en plein milieu de la nuit, alors qu'Hermione lui avait confirmé qu'il avait des mœurs pour le moins bizarres. Harry s'imagina un instant dévêtu et attaché à un lit, et rougit devant cette pensée totalement inappropriée.

- Il est tard, vous avez certainement d'autres choses à faire. Et puis je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas nécessaire…

- J'insiste, prononça fermement l'homme, dont le regard affichait maintenant clairement son agacement. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste.

- Je…

_Toc-toc-toc_… Le léger son sur la porte détourna un instant l'attention de Lord Riddle, qui sembla encore plus irrité et refusa de répondre. Le son se reproduisit, et Harry sauta sur l'occasion :

- Entrez ! prononça-t-il fermement. Et l'ordre fut aussitôt exécuté : une femme, suivie d'un jeune homme, pénétra rapidement dans le petit salon sous le regard noir de Tom Riddle.

- Sortez d'ici ! ordonna-t-il aux deux arrivants.

- Mais, je vous apporte votre accompagnateur pour cette soirée, Monsieur. J'ai été un peu longue, mais…

- Merci, Bellatrix, mais je n'aurai pas besoin de lui ce soir. Vous serez bien sûr dédommagée.

Le jeune homme androgyne se rapprocha de lui et commença son numéro de charme, comme il avait certainement appris à le faire depuis des années. Un faux air innocent sur le visage, et un corps mince bien que musclé, très peu vêtu. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, il aurait été parfait pour ses besoins, admit Tom. Mais présentement, il avait déjà une autre occupation qu'il attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps à son goût.

En pensant à cela, il se retourna vers le canapé… pour voir qu'il était vide. Puis il avisa la porte entrouverte et retint un juron de colère. Très bien ! Il voulait le faire courir, il allait le payer d'autant plus quand il l'aurait pris dans ses filets ! Et puis cette fois, il était sûr de le retrouver rapidement. Après tout, il savait où chercher maintenant. Si ce jeune homme connaissait le nom de Draco Malfoy, l'inverse devait être vrai.

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix :

- Finalement, je vais accepter votre proposition pour ce soir.

Puisqu'il avait perdu sa proie, il allait devoir se défouler autrement. Il espérait que ce jeune homme était plutôt endurant.

- Bien Milord, au plaisir de vous servir, répondit servilement la femme, tout en gardant en tête le visage du jeune garçon qui avait tant intéressé son nouveau et richissime client.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de son petit chez-lui, il se permit enfin de relâcher son souffle. Il était idiot de s'inquiéter ainsi ; mais sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était senti pris de panique et avait couru comme un dératé jusque-là. Puis il s'était empressé de s'enfermer à double-tour, comme si l'homme d'affaires allait le suivre ici. Il était vraiment stupide : Tom Riddle était peut-être un peu bizarre, mais il avait été plutôt sympa avec lui et lui avait donné un bon coup de main avec ce petit con de Malfoy, pensa Harry en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se déshabiller.

Tiens, en pensant à lui, il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de son petit enregistrement.

- Et merde !

Harry avait beau fouiller ses poches, il n'avait plus son portable. Il avait dû le perdre quelque part… Et si Riddle tombait dessus ? Le bon côté des choses, c'était que c'était un portable d'occasion, et que la carte n'était pas à son nom… Par contre, il aurait les numéros de ses amis… Oh, et puis, il s'inquiétait pour rien ! Riddle avait quand même autre chose à faire que d'appeler ses amis pour essayer de le retrouver, non ? se rassura le brun en s'allongeant dans son lit. Quoique… À bien y penser, il avait pris le temps de poser partout ses stupides affichettes… Mais non, il s'en faisait pour rien. Il avait certainement été stupide et aurait dû aller la chercher, cette récompense. L'homme avait peut-être flirté, mais il était tout le temps resté correct. Harry devait avouer que ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était sa propre réaction face à ses petites attentions. Il aurait dû être dégoûté — après tout, il n'était pas gay. Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait fasciné par cet homme. Mais de toute façon, il ne le reverrait plus, donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour cela.

C'est cette pensée qui l'accompagna tout au long de la nuit, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il préféra ne pas chercher à se souvenir si son partenaire fantasmagorique


End file.
